EP 2365205 A1 discloses an injection valve with a valve needle and an armature, the armature moving the valve needle by means of a suction force between overlapping radial surfaces of the valve needle and the armature. Conventional injection valves often suffer from long tolerance chains among several components, for example involving armature, pole piece, valve needle, etc., which may generate undesirably large part-to-part and shot-to-shot variability of the fluid quantity injected by the injection valve. The complex tolerance chains may affect hydraulic damping between surfaces of the armature and the valve needle or the pole piece, respectively, in an unpredictable way.